Shipping Wars
by IndigoEmpress-Ri
Summary: Based on Reversal. Warning of chapter: None. Summary: You can't stop thinking. It's a world filled with ratter and shaking, destroction, mayhem. Humans are dying, pokemon are now dead. Why can't we choose together? Why can't we choose... One-shots
1. Shipping: Genetical Rebellion

Just because, I wanted to try something. I am not that much of a 'write a lot' person, but hey, I need to do SOMETHING once in a while, eh? Anyway, all these characters belong to me, Felix the Eevee trainer and Wolfvesatyourdoor. As in Felix and Wolfs, I stole these~~

On with the weird!

--

Shipping Wars

--

Entrance,

EllenxIndie

--

It was slowly making itself a dark day, filled with rain clouds and beams of light trying to get on with the darkness. But two where not surprised, no, they were enjoying the small silence that befell them. Their days mostly contained sitting in there teal leather chairs (1), reading books of foreign language, both supreme-general and leader not speaking as they passed the pages, respecting each other by keeping the silence. After a long read, finally, noise escaped the smaller shiny cherrim, as she grinned, her chair facing the other chair, as she snapped her book closed, she looked back, trying to catch a glimpse of the humans face.

"Hey, Kaosu, finished that book you let me borrow~ it's odd though… it doesn't have pictures and tables about genetics… even IF this is a 'Shiny Pokemon' book," The shiny cherrim mused, grinning happily at the other, while she snapped her head to her book, eyes cast worry when she heard the chime of the day, the clock telling her it was noon. "Damnit… Kao (2), you really need to give me shorter and faster to read books! I was supposed to pick up Eri from his play date at 11:30… hey! Kaosu! Ellen! You there?" Now, the smaller was walking over to female human, a frown on her face, she found out the other was sleeping.

"So much silence you couldn't help yourself, eh?" With a giggle, the smaller walked over to a desk, and picked up small lavender quilt, it was Gabriella's, but hey, this was Ellen we are talking about. "So, Ellen, mind if I dance and draw for a while?" Receiving silence, the collar wearing plant pokemon grinned, walking over to a spacious piece of room, and grabbed the nearest thing, and pretended she was signing, oddly, she didn't break any mirrors. Must be very sturdy.

"_Some times~ I wish~_

_You never got any of this, oh ho,_

_And then, you sing, _

And tell me I never was really like this~

_Once then, I sang_

_Telling you all these words_

_T'was experimental love!_

_T'was made from anyone but me!_

_No, I'm not signing a love song,_

_I sing what gonna be!_

_Like, a smaller little mental nutcase_

_And a sturdy older one~_

_Find my words relaxing~~_

_Because she be the only one~_

_One love~_

_And everything stopped! _

_One love_…" (3)

The cherrim giggled, bowing to the 'audience', and let the pokegear fall, it was her her microphone once, but then again, she didn't seem to need it anymore. If only she noticed she has let the thing ring, meaning-

"Indie… you sing… horribly," Snapping her head, the light pink one eyes where caught to the red ones, she smiled sheepishly when she saw the others eye twitch. "Gabriella sings better when she has a _cold_. And, can sing even BETTER when singing Perish Song. It's a wonder… I even understood what you sang about…" Her tone was slightly icy, the pokemon gulped, small fingerless hand patting the back her head, a small sweatdrop forming.

"No need for saying rude things, Ellen. I was bored… you where asleep… sorry if I woke you up!" She replied hastely, a small nervous smile on her face, her tone of voice was high, squeaking. "Nothing to worry about!" Ellen shook her head, disapproving look on her face making the smaller one twitch slightly, a small pang of worry hit the hybrid's hearts. "Indie, come here." Opening her eyes slowly, the cherrim nodded, while trying not to look to nervous infront of her best friend."

"Yeah?"

"Closer."

The small one frowned, but did as told, walking over to the armrest of the human leader. "Yeah?" She repeated, eyes showing no more worry, just confusion. More confusion came to her when she was picked up, and put on a letter-bound book.

Ellen smiled, a smile reserved to friends, this made the confused cherrim more confused, but much less worried, she didn't fear the human getting too irritated any more. "Don't worry, Umbri," Indie's eyes narrowed, suspicious, when she acknowledged her true name being said. "Just go and be calm again, hm?" Ellen was acting out of character, what's worse, the human lounged then, hand taking back her book, making Indie fall backwards, then to Ellen's lap.

"You worry to much. And I should know, those small glimpses of worry and lack of self esteem don't pass me," The smaller one eyes widened, toppling over again, ashs e was pulled into a hug, which made the pink petal pokemon feel uncomfortable. "Don't worry, relax… go to sleep? You need it." After a quiet moment, Indie nodded, eyes dropping.

"But what about Eri?"

"Don't worry about Eri."

"What about the war?"

"It can stay silent for more hours, Indie."

"What about…" The small one face calmed, as her eyes where closing. "Your duties…"

"I have told you before," The human smiled, as she patted the pokemons head. "It can wait."

"Ahh…" The small pink pokemon yawned, eyes completely closed.

"What time is it then?"

"T'was, G'night… " The brunette said, smile on her lips, as she placed a kiss on the petalled head, trying to relax the over thinking pokemon further. "It's the time of sweet memories…"

"Even when I as a eevee…?

"Even then…"

"Ahh…" Ellen could hear the umbreon turned cherrim loosing consciousness. She smiled as the pink one snuggled, hands pressing further, as the small one used herself as a pillow, cold leaving her, thought going away. With a quiet moment, came the all lights turning off, wisps of smoke littering the air, as the dark clouds blocked the sun.

"Night, Indie."

"Night Kao-chan…"

End.

--

GOD I suck at this sweet moment thing…

Anyway, this is supposed to be a REALLY big thing, compiled of EVERY pairing. And yes, even YOU Felix and Wolfs, even YOU. ^^

R & R! Yeah, it might be hard to get, this is done after a forum we have… so… think it like this, HumanxPokemon, Shojou-ai. Cuteness.

1-Moment and location where Indie and Kaosu normally spent there time. Can be seen when Eri is trying to find Indie, when he is being followed by Shapie.

2-Calling her Kao because she is taking risks, as once, Felix said NO ONE but Gabrilla may EVER call Ellen 'Kao'. I am breaking that fact.

3-This is InkaxEri people! Heheheheheheh! Not EllenxIndie~~ but hard to noticed. Since Indie was experimented on, but InkaxEri is called 'Experimental Love Shipping', for those that don't get it. Also, Eri is Indie's son, which she didn't produce. It's hard to get, but basically, Wolfs's was the soul/body of Eri, Eri was made by Arceus, which took a bit of the essence (aura) and dna from Indie. Basically, Eri is a semi god, son of a Umbreon/Cherrim and Arceus. Confusing huh?

Again! R & R!


	2. Shipping: PastTense

Second installment in SHIPPING WARS! My friends want it soon, and I'm nice **I also love reviews P** and I be happy if they like this~~

Anyway, start with the show!

--

Shipping Wars

--

Second one,

Ms. BookxInka

_It was dark, like always, a room withought lights. It was also dirty, very dirty, so dirty in fact, it looked like accumulating dust was literally spawning more dust for themselves; them probably beginning a mating ritual between dust, as it would seem impossible so much dust can be in the air we breathe. It suffocating to, only dioxide in the air, which only added to the lack of appeal. But still, it was the lone figure in a cage that made any of this room look truly like a prison, the small figure twitching soundlessly._

"…_Ahh…" The small figure shook it's head, green hair moping around, a slight crack was heard, till she fell to the ground, twitching. "It's… time to get up…" With a small muse and a hiccup, the green haired figure opened her door, strangely, she had permission to leave the metal casing, makes you wonder why it never escaped. _

But either way, the petite figure walked on and opened the door, many corridors in front of her, hallways seeming to bent horizontally and vertically, eyes widening, the small figure gasped, while the red eyes darted to the sides, frantic. "What is this?!?!" She silently screamed, as she began to run the pathways, delicate legs flying up and down, left to right, one leg up, then down, other leg up. She seemed to frantically want to leave, to leave, something was wrong, bloody wrong. She had to go now, she had to, she pulled on the knobs of all the doors, they fell to the ground, hard thud as the carpet seemed to make the fall worse. Shaking her head, she ran towards another door, this one different, a pport-hole. "Let me in!" She calls, as the door creaked open.

"_In!"_

_A sudden flash, and she was suddenly pulled by a gloved hand, with a sleeve, of a lab coat, menacing was it, as her widened, her screams making vibrations that broke the concentration of the hand. She was entered into the room by a medical bed, meds suddenly in her arms, Uvs and life-support with vials pulled into her arms and palms, as she was ushered into a room, with metal shinning in her eyes._

"_NO! Not HERE!!!" She screamed frantically, as her hair was pulled, shutting her up, while a mask was put on her face, she screamed still, till a knife was pressed into her side. "No…" She whispered, as people with blue mask littered her sight, while keeping her eyes open, a gas was pressed into her, making her want to sleep. "No…" A silent disapproval, as the light bulbs that made up the equipment flashed in her eyes._

_Then violent flashes happened, as the figure lost herself._

"_Indie… Indie…" A slow voice called, didn't sound menacing, but did sound irritated, while also sounding imitating. "Indie Kaosu…"_

_A flutter of her eyes, she felt a shot of pain to her side, she looked down, a stab wound, she felt tears litter her eyes. "Why…?"_

"_Indie…"_

_Closing her eyes tight, she felt a blunt object seem to whack her head to the side._

"_Indie…"_

_With a lone sigh, the petite figure felt herself become cold._

"_In- get up…!" A harsh yell seemed to break the silent acknowledgement of pain. "INKA!!"_

Eyes widening, the figure felt a very real jolt of pain, as a hand was pressed to her head, a double slap attack… or was it a wake up slap?

Mostly a bitch slap, she must say.

"GET UP YOU LAZY KIRLIA!!!" A sharp intake of breath, and the green haired figure got up, body twitching madly, while invisible sweat seemed to run down her limbs, she looks to the offender, eyes narrowed. She was meet with a angry looking defiant stare of a maroon coated eevee, which frowned upon her, irritated, a cream silk made tunic, covering her almost completely, showing only her face and her tail. The figure head swayed to the side, almost falling, till a tail pulled head up, to face the stare of one lone eevee. "You should get yourself ready, it's going to be hot in a few hours." The eevee whispered, as she let go, letting the green haired humanoid fall to the ground.

Inka frowned, as her face met the compacted sand of the ground, not lifting her head up, she asked. "When did I pass out." It was a statement, not a question, since her tone held no wonder or questioning properties.

"After midnight, you where exhausted by carrying me to the camp settlement… you know… a random sand tomb," The maroon eevee hissed silently, as she watched her feet go numb suddenly, pain wrecking in her body, she shook her head, pulling on a bag, which contained a weirdly made leather book. "Thanks, by the way, eating that Fuggi cacti wasn't… smart. Anyway, you really should get up… your ear side to the sand, you might go deaf or something…" With that, the eevee walked away, away from the sight of the figure in white, green hair blocking her sight.

"Unfair… if she gets lost… I'll have to find her, right, Inka-sama?" The petite greenette nods silently, musing, while she takes no mind to the lack of person, and who had muttered these words. "It's nice to have time of silence, eh, Inka-sama?" The figure nodded, now to be known as Inka'-sama', as she got up fetching the bag with her mind, in later, book floating to her, till she grabbed it with both arms, and held it to her chest.

"What will we do, Inka-sama?" Inka shrugged, not bothering with the voice that seemed to appear form nowhere. "I suppose we will go and wander, correct, Inka-sama?" The kirlia nodded, as she walked on, legs silently moving as she glided around the air smoothly, ignoring she might loose her friend, the eevee, in the process. A small light appeared around her, the book glowing, then dimming.

"I have this idea Inka…" They kept themselves in silence, even as the voice did not use the normal respective form it normally used, and as the sun bore holes into their heads, at least, into the kirlia's. "I… I know there is a spring around…" A silent invisible eyebrow was raised, Inka nodded, sign she understood so far.

"Ahh… I am wondering… would you mind… coming with me?"

The kirlia suddenly stopped, a frown on her lips, but silently, she nodded, a great grin appearing on her face. "Yes, why not?" Her smile was warm and soothing, while the straight line that normally composed her face gone, while she looked very pleased, as if trying to sooth the voice with her very words.

"Ahh…" The book suddenly let out a small pink glow, as it seemed to be connected to the voice. "Hm… heh heh… would you mind… going now?" The tone was worried, sheepish, and nervous, wall rolled into one.

"Sure, why not?" The kirlia giggled, hefting the book upward, smiling at it's golden inked pages. "I don't see why~"

"Ahh…"

"Hm…?"

"N-Nothing…"

Another pink glow came from the book, as it dimmed, and the kirlia walked on, turning left to right, as if knowing the direction by heart, it was easy to see she was being guided by the pink incased book.

"Ahh… before we get there…"

"Yes?" Came of a cheery response, while she walked on, her sight casting itself on the book, noticing a body of water near, she felt it, it was very cool. Ah, it was great to be able to gather information sometimes.

"I have a question about… your… dream…" The tone was hesitant, as Inka slowed. "You nightmare…"

"_Yes?_" This time, the tone was dry, and very much a voice that made you feel like you need to be cautious.

"Ahh… I felt your distress…" The tone was very cautious now, very worried, and very light, and somewhat high in volume. "Inka… you must talk about it some day… why not now? While I can still relate?" The voice called, obviously worried for Inka.

"_Ms. Book, shut up now_," Inka hissed, as she almost dropped the book to the ground, but something stopped her. "Stop using your powers to make me unable to throw you across the continent Book…" A rather violent hiss, added with a snarl, and the book flashed blue, clearly out of her comfort level.

"Ahh…" The newly dubbed "Ms. Book', apparently the book all along, moaned out, in distress herself, very much trying to sound innocent when she gave of her retort. "Heh, Inka, you must not get my gist, I haven't done anything wrong, just concerned, is all," The tone was light, and carefree, completely different from the attitude from before. "Promise!"

With a silent fling of her hand, Inka grasped the book, and began to walk again, hand extended with the book in her sights. "Assured?"

"Assured."

"Good… where here!" The psychic announced, happily skipping to the shinning and clear water.

"Still…"

"Still what?"

"Ahh…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

The book mussed to itself, thinking over if briging her hear was a good idea, but suddenly, a peace over took her, as it (or better yet 'she') seemed to almost go away into nothingness, fully calmed.

"I dreamt about my experimentations.

Alert again, the book glowed a bright red, worry over taking her. "What?!??!"

"Don't worry… it happens every night…" The Kirlia mused, looking down at the sand, a few inches from the coastline of the water bordered lake like oasis. "It's just… this time… I was locked…"

"Inka…"

"Don't… worry…" Inka smiled, as she held the book close, letting herself drop to her knees, hugging the book, silently, sand blew sand into her face. Must be, she was crying silently. "I'm happy to have you as a friend… a very caring friend…" Inka held the book with one hand then, taking the water from the oasis, and splashing her face. "It's… warm… hm, let's go home now… we need the rest…" She held her un used hand to her forehead, concentrating, not noticing the later actions of the book, which would be:

A silent flash of lavender emanated from the book, as foretold, a calm voice spoke a 'no', while holding kindness in her words.

"I have a gift for you first…"

This made the kirlia frown surprised by the interruption. But she nodded, accepting it, while the sun radiated harshly on the water, making her sight less then perfect. But this was ALL part of the plan, as suddenly, Inka was under a palm tree, a small wooden box in her hands.

"My gift."

Inka frowned, because now, Ms Book was LITERALLY non-existent, she couldn't help but wonder what form she had taken this time. But thinking not about that now, the psychic picked up the bow, slowly opened it. A small look of shock made her eyes jump, almost in comeplete surprise.

"No, don't think it over!"

Inka smiled, taking the gift, and putting it in her hair, a small pang of pride eascaping her.

"It's lovely."

"I know~"

"Can we go home now, Ms. Book."

"Sure can~"

The kirlia got up, and began to walk, book still nowhere in sight, bad gone, but all worries seemed to leave just as the physical belongings have had.

"Like your gift?"

"Surely."

"And, do you desire a toon?"

"I'd be grateful."

Suddenly, the object in the psychic's hair began to glow, revealing itself as a silver band, a musical power radiated from it, a book slowly formed itself in the psychics arms.

"I suppose you want a classic?" Asked the hair piece, oddly enough.

"Please…"

"As you wish, Indie-sama."

A moment of silence, as her true name was said, the gleaming object flashed pink, before glowing idle red. Swirls of song lifted the sand in the air, and the book emitted a soothing toon, playing along with the other objects small mistake, while glowed a pretty blue. Inka sighed, contently, as they walked ever closer to 'home'.

And so, they choose to always sing alone.

End

--

GOD, I have SUCH nice friends :D Not caring I have to sleep… they don't mind me draining myself…

Woot for me never being sarcastic!

Anyway, this is about a inanimate object caring for a kirlia named Inka… basically… anyway, shoujou-ai… believe it or not

R & R! 3


	3. Shipping: Bond

Warnings: HumanxPokemon, rating M stuff, for explicit sex scene. This place is rated K+, but this one is an exception, this is a WARNING, if you want le hotty, you must face le consequences!

But, nao, let's start the show! 8D

Also, this may suck, it may not, it be my first! Tread lightly!

--

Shipping Wars

--

Le hidden bits

WolfiexEbony

--

A small smirk played on a black espeon's face, trails of light escaping the broken glass, stars lit the sky as one or two movements shook the bodies, while making one or two spines shiver, small silent giggles filled the air with a erotic delighted sense. Two figures, both black, under all this shadow, moving frantically to speed up the others pace, both gleefully loving the attention drawn to both others bodies. A moan there, a shiver here, and a gasp somewhere in between, it was effectively the most perfect end of ones virginity as one can have, apparently. A slow moan escaped the psychic, as she curled a dark tail around a fallen limb, squeezing tightly, ends of the splited tail playing with thing better left unsaid.

A slow huff escaped the play thing, the toy to the espeon, another huff, white smoke almost escaping him if it were colder, a smirk escaped him, as he shivered, delighted. "Heh… heh… Ebony! Ha! You done after the, what, 6th round? Heh…" Small trails of sweat ran down the shadowed face, as he shivered again, nearing his knee to take advantage of the lifted tail, but something of plain mock disbelief seemed to come from the other, one could say he didn't believe that the shiny pokemon had truly stopped. "Last time… we did it tons more…" (1) A glint appeared in this ones eyes, moving his knee softly, then thrusting immediately, making the the espeon moaned out, ever single time the touch stopped lingering in one sole place. Still, a small smirk seemed to appear on the espeon's face, as a slight jump was induced, her landing on his chest, tail still playing 'juggle' while the boy seemed to attack back with 'tickle' with one shivering knee.

"Don't be you life on it, baka," She said, slurring the words, suddenly her tail disentangling with the package. "You know we have time, we have as many as we desire, let my experience teach you something new today…" Dropping her head, the licked the boys neck, while her tail enjoyed making the now groaning boy her 'bitch', by that, I mean do things the male species would find truly degrading. Double opening hitting, one forked tail wrapped around the males pride and glory in question, and the other snapping up something her tail truly dirty. Ebony smiled as she made the boy wither under her, sharp fangs enticed to cut into the delicate skin, but still, she decided not to, rather not make the boy scream, she knew what would happen if that ever happened…

"Ahh… E-Ebony!" The black haired man groaned, both displeased with being the bitch this time around, and with the fact he seemed to enjoy the antics of her tail. "It's… ahh… my turn!" He choked out, as if a lump of coal had been in his airways, as he suddenly pushed her off, in a show of strength he posed for all his obsessive mania over wrestling. "Heh, have you now!" He grinned, she was about to say 'Not quite', till a rather hard piece of skin pushed into her violently, which bothered her not (going to bed with tons of fighting pokemon will do that). No, it did not; instead, it made her screech, as she buckled under the pressure, even as the boy stood perfectly still. The boy grinned, even, as he tortured the small feline with not moving an inch, actually, he was retreating painfully slowly, till a firm paw snatched the left side of his stomach, and pulled him closer, clearly do dazed to use her mental capacities.

"Move, damnit!"

Complying, he stuck the appendage deeper, withought seeming to enjoy it, but inside, he was exploding with glee. Thing is, he had read somewhere that the sexual experience was greater when a sense of edge was given, in a sense, she had to drive this girl insane, and his inner working would make it oh so much sweeter. It didn't work as well as recommended thought, as a very annoyed (and buckling) Ebony thrusted upwards on the painfully slow member, trying to force him to go faster, the boy frowned, sweat running down his face, it was getting hard.

"M-mooo-vee fa-aaa-aa-ste-eee-er!!!" She shuttered, slow treatment not something she was used to, as her antics normally made all her experiences fast and hard. Not that it wasn't hard, with the slowness of the movements; it literally made her mad off the wall. But the boy grinned, as he slowly placed his hands on her hips, oppose to her stomach, and gripped tightly, a glint in the darkness, showing nothing but gleeful bad intentions. Basically saying, she shouldn't wish for such a desire.

"If only you knew how much you would regret that," Ebony opened one eye, slowly, painfully twitching, as if she was a maiden, a virgin in her first time, what's worse, she probably was to such treatment. Still, the look in her eyes had smidges of confusion, and what's this? Innocence. As much as one could have… bright blue eyes staring back at glint orbs, whispering the others name, suddenly, this game they played was serious. When did that happen? "Ebony…" A lone palm attached itself to the black cats face, slightly wide eyes closed almost, as she was petted, like a normal cat owner would his cat.

"Forget you are used to this… for a second… and only think… about me…" The boy mussed, as he slightly moved around in a whipping motion, the heat loosing intensity for a moment, both concentrated only on the other, not on the actions they had done so far. "Forget Felix… forget your other lovers… forget you are no stranger to sex… but…"

"Let's have this be sweet glorious love instead of hot and forgettable sex… think of me… do me a favor… if only one…" Hands on her hips still, the grip loosened, the espeon noticed it, and while the boy was concentrated on her perked line of breasts, small trails of sweat running down her face, Ebony somehow made him fall back into the sheets, a small smile on her features, while she twitched slightly as the body part clung inside her, which was hard, it was sleeping due to the pre-cum of them both. "Baka… puppy… that's… not a hard request," She grinned now, as she whipped her tail in the air, while end trail clashing with her black fur. "You have me now, and when you need me, I'll be here… you are the best fuck I have ever had." She added cheekily, humor uplifting the solemn boy, as he opened his arms, and pulled her into a hug, not appreciated, I must say.

"Thank you…"

A moment of silence was in the air, till a sudden bang shot inside Ebony, which made the feline almost jump, startled, as the buldge inside her perked up once again, a big grin appeared on the others face, as she was suddenly shot into a on her knees position, she looked back at the boy oddly, but the grin only met her again, till the member inside her pocked out, and was suddenly jammed in were her tail had once been inside the human.

"A-Ahh! Wolfs!" She shuttered, as she shook in the force, hammered by it, as she was flailed back to front, hands wrapped around her 'chest', feeling knees under her backlegs, and the head of the boy on her shoulders, as she hear his quick and haste filled breathing, a small 'agh' or 'ahhh', small huffs, she couldn't help but shutter as a hand began to pink her small, almost invisible nubs.

"H-heh… wanted fast? I have that."

Ebony nodded absently, as she pawed the sheets, she felt hot liquid escaped its prison, she sighed, feeling slight heavenly pleasure hit her, like a itch that you **–**had- to keep going at, even as it never stopped itching, you couldn't help but move around in the feeling, never dulling, never getting better, but always having shocks around the area. Face scrunching up, she felt a itch in places non exiting to her, she shook, annoyed by it, till she felt a hand reach to the itch, and silently tracing circles over the area, she shuttered.

"D-don't DO that…"

"Really? I kinda heard you say otherwise…"

She growled, trying to show her 'dominance' in the relationship, to have her second or fourth startle of the night, she was flipped, but now facing the the man in the face. The horror, she was being picked up by under her armpits, the horror.

"Pussy cat~ want to learn something today?" The boy said in a very suave voice, face suddenly were the little pieces of skin where, the liquid giving material, no, not the area just worked on, but the nubs of flesh he had delightfully had had a new obsession over. "I hear suckling induces a better sex drive… wanna find out, kitty kitty?" Ebony scrunched up her nose, almost going to kill (or fatally handy-cap) the boy that had dared insult, and what else… oh, yes, treat her like a common cat.

This wasn't truly the case, as she was brought down, to the slightly depressed looking member, and Wolfs pointed to it, as if saying 'fetch!', he smiled, patting her head. "Come on kitty! Let me be your pokemon master~" Ebony eyes twitched at the horrible line, looking at the almost pleading member in disgust. "It's your treat! You've been so good! Make it milk! Like you sweet lil nubs!"

A moment of silence, the boy almost castrated, but something made the silence even more bizarre, Ebony slowly looked over at the human, eyes widened at the white substance on his lips.

"Don't worry… just play with me…" He smiled down innocently, with specks of light humor, eyes calm and easy, patting her pelt, and behind her ears, she suddenly moaned, the boy let out a laugh. "You hate being treated like a cat, but you act so much like a pussy! Ah! Come on, you are to be rewarded you pay." Completely ready to play the innocent lover, the kind smile with the figure that it belonged to. His hand slowly came to her underside, and by there, she was lifted, with surprising strength (stressing his unknown power), as she was pushed to his chest, and was basically cradled, which didn't suit the pokemon' fancy.

"I promised love, not games."

"You never promised either, deary," The figure reported, a small smug look on his face, as he patter her on her back, massaging. "You don't know a thing about cuddling do you?"

"We haven't climaxed yet."

"It's a bit hard to do that now, isn't it?"

"…Fuck me harder then."

"As you wish, oh so very horny little bitch," Mussed the 'Puppy', as he left his hand from her back, and jammed his fingers in both her holes, she scrunched up her nose.

"Doing it wrong."

"What, you want to have a hot sexy finish?"

"Yes, obviously."

"…"

"Well?"

"Whore."

"What was that?" She asked icily, obviously already knowing what he had said, but dared him say it again.

"_Por favor_, it means _pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease_," Wolfs grinned, as he placed her on the end of the bed, on her stomach. "Indie told me about it while we watched all those youtube videos."

"Oh yes…" Ebony smirked, as she flickered her tail in the air. "Your little best friend. I bet you have something for her~ maybe you just like every female here, including Gab, I might tell Elle-" Ebony gasped, as massive body weight was pressed onto her, as she was pulled under, a toned chest on were her tail was, as he fiddled with his fingers, face in her shoulder blades, a limp body part in her still, which suddenly pushed back in with force, even as it felt like a whimpy force to make her cease her teasing.

"S-Shut up!" Ebony shook, as warmth hit her again, only dull, and not as hot. It would take to long to get into the mood, she could tell, so she looked back, and decided, he had LONG since stopped being worthy to be the domient one.

"It's switch time, Wolfs."

Wolfs eyes darkened, and he looked heartbroken, as if not wanting to believe this.

"One more try!"

"It was fun Wolfs, but we kinda have to finish this up. Sex ain't forever…" She slowed in saying this, then smiling, as she curled her tail around his arm, pulling him closer. "Diamonds might be…" She grinned, as she pounced, Wolfs eyes widened, the violent self entrance made the boy shake, as he was literally only a tool now, as Ebony pulled back and forth along the line, gasping and moaning to her own rhythm, she grinned down at Wolfs, then using her powers to make his own hips pound back, which could only make the sequence of events go on faster, first, was the formal screaming of names.

Then came the compliments.

Then came the insults.

More compliments.

Result?

Two bodies were laying on the bed sheets, both twitching, both had trials of white along them, moon finally hitting the bed, both sparkled in white seas, they both had gleeful looks on their faces, as if they were children in a candy store, and contrary to many, had MONEY to get all those sweets too. They shivered, they moaned, they had partaken in a long night of love and rights; they had decided they're relationships, made them, and broke them. They had discovered, they had rejected, they had been. Thing was… there still was a question left to answer…

"So, up for it again?"

End.

--

Gosh, FINALLY! :D I am sooooooooooooo happy, I finally finished the content ^^ now… I hope it doesn't have mistakes… since my spell check will probably go CRAZY with one of those non-used words… espeon for instance…

1-Lie on his part, he has NEVER had sex more then the time he has now (actually, according to him, hasn't still~) ^^

Again, R & R guise, hope you likey ^^


	4. Shipping: Silent Life

Hello, people that read this stuff, I am… INDIE! And I am here to bring you a new installment of!

…

Yup, you guessed it! Nothing!

Anyway, I just noticed, no damned disclaimer….

Disclaimer: This is NOT POKEMONxPOKEMON STUFF! :D Yay right?

--

Shipping Wars

--

Lost,

FigurexMorgan

--

_Time seems to go so fast these days…_

Time… I seem to lack this aspect in my psyche. Like I am a little project for beings long forgotten, heaven forbid my existence holds more valor then to entertain a vain demon child's life. No, this is not what I expect, I expect much less… much less… much less glory.

_Glory in the sense I have more reason, in a sense I actually have great deal of understandment and knowledge. What's knowledge if you wither and die after you have learned it all? Will you die with it? Will you, truly? I doubt such claims; after all, existing forever has its pros and cons. Dyeing, mortals hate this like the very poison that they drink while they retreat into their havens, bars and pubs, all in the same… all in the same… but really, what's so bad about having blissful sleep? I hear such little people adore to sloth in what they call a 'bed'._

_Also, I feel these 'beds' are more like tar pits, with springs to kill you in your sleep, population control, nasty and brilliant idea. But hell, that's what I think; I suppose you don't really think this._

_Were straying from the matter…_

_Fact is, mortals, they fear for the sport, I think. Fear is ego, ego is a sin, sins are against everything they pray and preach, only understandable ones are imposed ones by idiots that like to make children cry… again, straying from the subject. _

_All in all… I don't see why humans try so hard to fill their nights with chilling screams, it's self-imposed fear, they feel 'thrill'. Ah, only these can ever truly make something so disastrous as self-imposed pain and suffering. Not even noble pain and suffering, no honor. Really… these humans… these mortals… these… new aged creatures can never comprehend themselves enough to know they are inflicting themselves with a pain, such hideous pain, such a claim I would make…_

_And for some reason, I can't see to stop straying for the main reason…. The main reason…_

_I'm remembering…_

--

It was a cool day, the breeze hitting a small maroon haired small child's face, she was smiling, a small daisy between her fingers, both were rolling the stem, so the flower spinned slowly, ever so slowly, as she though hard on the conclusion of this plant. She frowned, and got of the bench she was sitting on, and placed the flower were she was sitting, then turning, and walking away, a frown still on her face. She couldn't help it, she felt so wrong to the idea…

"Why… why do humans enjoy killing never born seeds of life…?" Asked the small philosophical child, hands on her shoulders crossed-like, digits gripping, as she pouted. Shaking her head, she looked back, her face went emotionless for a few seconds, she shook her head, almost in disbelief. "The flower left…" She muttered to herself, as she began to walk the dusty road, she didn't understand why, but she couldn't help but feel…

Betrayed.

She shook her head, and tried to keep her sight on the floor, the road, anything, but flowers.

And she was in a garden like place; she could only comprehend this as a punishment, if anything, something of a slap to the hand. She frowned, as she walked on the rounded stones, keeping herself from falling.

--

Why is it…? I always had to think out of the box? Couldn't I have been a normal child and simply wanted to play and play? Why not? I was born, I was raised… why didn't I live correctly my life?

--

After a few moments of just continuous 'don't-look-in-front-of-you' walking, the obviously going to happen bumping into someone, happened. After a small little sound of surprise, the small girl fell to the ground, her wine-red 'jacket' like piece of clothing covering her blow, she snapped her head to the figure, a figure indeed. In front of her, was a young boy, a boy with a near emotionless face, with pinches of annoyance, the girl frowned, getting up slowly, she stared at the boy, as he snarled at her, both of them straightened vigorously.

"And you are?"

The tone was icy, staring back at the girl, looking oddly misplaced in the miles upon miles of road. He sounded irritable, the small girl couldn't help but wonder how he had been here in this barren plot of land.

"I'm sorry if I caused you grief by bumping into you, I'll leave-" A hand snapped to get her hand as she moved herself to give her back to the boy, snapping her at him, emotionless mask replacing the annoyed one. "I said I would leave, kind sir." The tone was slightly sarcastic, but only slightly, as she looked on, fear underlining her words. She felt sudden dread, as he glared, hand gripping her back, a slight twitch on his face, then he let her go. Falling back, the small girl fell again, this time, hitting her head.

She hissed silently, as she felt the impact send millions of needles down her back, but suddenly end were she had been held. Opening the eyes she didn't knew she had closed, she stared down the figure, that seemed grayer now, slight wisps of lighter aura covering him, the world was stopping, she could feel it. Shaking, she closed her eyes again…

She felt herself as if fly from the picture.

--

To think I had always wanted to be important. To fix everything, to make everything in my minds eye real, to truly make people understand. Why is I could never do such a thing? Why is it? Well, I could. And I rather just dream then make reality my own…

It was better in limbo.

--

Clash, thunder, pouring rain down the many houses, people screaming. Screams, hatred, clash, clash., no one ever understood why… figures, minds, all so quickly raining down heavily, I can't seem to stop thinking. Why can't I think? Why can't I think?

Snap her eyes open, the little girl got up, her surroundings making her dizzy, her mind not being able to comprehend the situation. "No… no… heaven's mercy! No!" Yelling violently, she felt the ground move, the sky shake, the world decide she was nothing but a rag doll as she was flung to the nearest wall. She bit her lip. The world was ending, bleak and hopeless. "What… what in heaven's name… it's a mockery I say!" She shrieked, hopelessness clearly in her voice, a his in a thunder strike arouse.

"Careful, they might hear you, human."

Snapping her eyes to the figure, she shook and stumbled backwards, hands trying to move herself away. Away… The figure didn't seem please now.

--

_What is that made me so scared back then? My life being in jeopardy? My soul forever corrupted? My life, my soul… or was it that I felt that life was about to change? What was it? This feeling… this horrible horrible feeling… is it that that I'm suddenly lost now? What was it? All I know is that I don't… didn't… never knew. I never understood._

_And I hardly believe I understand now._

--

Silence, prolonged silence, oh had it ripped the air in desperation to get noise, I could hear a high ring in my ear after a while.

I kindly told my angels to _shut up_. Didn't help much, seeing as the silence still broke into my mind, oh how unworthy was noise to bask in silence's wonder. Oh how one would hate the unnerving calm that suddenly was taking over the world. Painful, no screams, no pain, but oh so painful, ripping down nerves. As if it were something… something so cruel it broke down defenses. When you use a bomb to kill, your only trying to make the horrible lack of silence go away.

Both occupants of the room were emotionless, but oh so very unnerved by each other. The girl shivered, the figures eyes didn't blink, they both felt something, something dreadful. They both felt… easy in there own rights. Easy with each other.

Not a good sign.

Shaking their heads, both looked away, glaring at each other, from the corner of their sharp eyes. Somehow, the small statement had left them both hating each other. Hating something neither of them really understood. But no matter, the world was changing, and their world was coming to an end.

"… You are?" Silence. "Who are you?"

"…Who are you?" Response. "I am nothing."

"…. Not a thing… can you tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me now…"

"…" The figure looked at the girls eyes, he smiled, light coming from his eyes, the girl eyes shinning just as brightly. "I'll tell you nothing."

"Why?"

"Because, your now me."

--

Listen to me…. Listen to me well… corruption, pollution; oh human, you are nothing without them. Nothing. Die you will without them… nothing…

_Life is ending now… my life is starting then…_

--

"Morgan…"

"Yes?"

Two figures, drinking tea, outside with miles upon miles of trees. Both sitting on some metal medieval chairs, both were sipping their tea. One cup was red, the other was green, but both were curved and made out of limestone. Placing their cups on the steel table, they smiled, looking at each other with hidden hate.

"One day you came to me…. Life goes so fast…" She said, voice delicate and low, lady like and mischievous. "Here here to our life?"

She put her hands on her lap, her auburn hair trying to escape it's bun, her dress frilly and light. The figured man smiled, taking his cup and placing it close to him, he smirked, a lopsided smirk.

"Possibly, we never had a chance to really mind it though… hm… one of these days…. You have to let me in your mind, Morgan."

"When I destroy the seasonal balance, fair one."

"Like a millennia ago?"

"…Touché."

Both took a simultaneous sip, again then smilling, hate on their wrinkleless faces.

"You're getting easier to combat, Morgan darling," Another sip, a glint in his eyes, as he smirked at the red headed woman. "Your normally very up-tight, hard to control."

"I'm just loosing my will to care, figurative youngest one," She replied, looking down at the grass bellow her feet, eyes narrowed. "I don't want to play in more mind games, shadowed one…"

The figure frowned; pose slaking, as he put his chin in his palm, other hand tapping the metal table, not very pleased with the response. "Morgan, you need to stop thinking so much into things. Your getting yourself worked up over nothing, and more nothing if you count your monologues," Sighing, he got up. "You mind should be elsewhere."

"Elsewhere, you say? Maye when I die…"

"Morgan… don't try to amuse me."

"I'm not."

Sighing, the world around them changed, Morgan was now sitting on one of two chairs, in a court like setting. The figure couldn't help but snarl.

"And this you seem to see fit for your mind? Oh, Morgan, you must be pleased."

"I am."

Looking at the only other living thing in the room, Figure grimanced, taking his seat on the other chair.

"Who's your judge?"

"I'm my judge."

"You life is too long," He frowned, hands laced together as his pose slaked once again, emotionless look placed on his hardly visible face. "You're your own judge, prosecutor, jury, and bailiff. I hardly think that is fair."

"For you… for you only."

"I don't see YOU having better ideas."

"All mine were decided by you were not fair enough for your wishes."

"Die in hell."

"I'll take you with me, hag."

Silence, oh how they knew it, how they hated it. They only had each other, at the moment, what else… what else was there but to fight?

"You know about it…"

"…Yes…"

"Then you know it will be impossible to stop it."

Both looked to the floor, both gritted their teeth.

"The war…"

"I've seen many."

"…You haven't seen this…"

They frowned, scene suddenly changing back to the table and tea. Both were looking to the sky when they saw flashes of light. Sighing, Morgan looked at Figure, her appearance flickering; she was teleporting, and not only that, she was crying.

"You know what will happen…. You know that our lives… are becoming meaningless…. Coming to a end," She said, mournfully, fear in her eyes. "Were disappearing…. Our race… it is going… farther each day…"

"I gave you a choice to replenish our race," Figure replied, his very existace dulling, from gray to white. "Always a chance we might… Morgan." He looked at her, his normally emotionless attitude and face slipping. She looked back at him, eyes flashing dangerously.

"You know my answer."

"I know it… as you wish," Both began to fade away, more every second. But they weren't, something holding them in place. Morgan smiled, as she held out her hand, a Light Flask in her palm. "…"

"You know it…"

"I know you well…"

Both were almost translucent, blinking away, both in light and into darkness, both smiling, both staring each other with hate. Each second was filled with dread beating in the others heart, they felt it, they knew it, and they wanted it.

Death.

"Morgan… will you take your rest with me?" Almost specks now, asking this seemed oh so very silly, so very silly.

"Of course, oh very dreadful love of mine…"

--

…

Why do I feel so misplaced now? Without you…

_Oh how I hate you so much I want you to come back?_

I want you back… I want you back…

_After all, Misery loves company…_

--

End.

--

OMG! I phail at angst!

Anyway, this is for Sneaky Admiral, and I hate him for giving me so little to work on in the forum… grr…

I hope I did decently enough ^^

Anyway, I have nothing to explain… much. I'm just as lost as you guys!

Anyway, this is about a two immortal people, whose race was destroyed, basically. I forgot… almost all of it xD

Anyway, even if you DIDN'T understand, R & R ^^ (which is odd, didn't you ALREADY read? O3o)


End file.
